One Hit Wonder
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Goes with Everything to Everyone and I Will Buy You a New Life. Emily/JJ, harsher topic challenge from friend.


"Where's that damn negotiator!" Police chief Donny Ara looked at Hotch with pleading eyes, he was running out of answers and refused to admit it.

"Hotch, let me do this!" JJ pushed on Hotch's shoulder forcing him to look at her for the umpteenth time the past two hours.

"Jennifer! No, there's nothing you can do to change my mind about this."

"Sir! Fifteen minutes till they kill a hostage…each." A younger female officer came running over to Donny and looked at JJ and Hotch. JJ swore that she couldn't even be out of the academy yet.

"Agent Hotchner, we need to do something." Donny said eyes still pleading with the younger agent.

"Morgan! Suit everyone up…We're covering JJ." Hotch said walking with JJ over to a S.W.A.T. truck. "JJ you don't give up your weapon," Hotch pulled out a Kevlar vest and strapped it on to JJ. "The vest stays on." He strapped an extra gun to her ankle. "If your scared or something strikes you as odd, get out, you are all important no one else. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Hotch stood up checking her over one last time before pulling a vest on himself. "And JJ? Be safe." JJ smiled and nodded, hugging him real quick. Hotch smiled hugging her back and went over to get a game plan together with the rest of the team.

"Jay?" Emily came up behind JJ and waited till she turned around.

"Emily!" JJ wrapped her arms around Emily and held her close.

"Hey, you'll be fine, just follow the rules."

"Never take your eyes off the target." JJ said.

"Right, are you ready? I'll have you covered no doubt."

"I'm ready…I love you." JJ looked up into Emily's dark brown eyes that were filled with tears.

"I love you too." Emily forced a smile and kissed JJ. "Now lets go." Emily let go of JJ and headed over to the team. JJ started after her when her phone rang.

"Agent Jareau."

"Jennifer?"

"Dr. Mora."

"JJ oh thank god I got a hold of you. The egg took!" JJ's jaw slackened.

"So…I'm…"

"Pregnant! Congratulations! Now I must be off." The doctor hung up before JJ could say anything else. JJ put her phone back on her belt and walked over to join the team, when Emily looked at her and mouthed if she was ok JJ nodded and said she was nervous.

"Mylo. We're sending in an agent she's not going to hurt you we promise." Donny said over the loud speaker, praying no blood would be on his hands.

JJ looked back at her team one last time before ducking and moving slowly toward the school, her team right behind her.

"Mylo?" JJ said opening the door just a crack.

"Only you!" JJ heard a reply quickly, she thought he sounded more scared than anything.

"Mylo my team is going to come in too, they wont hurt you I promise…"

"How can I trust you?" Mylo asked.

"Because you have us out numbered. 8 to 6. Plus my team wouldn't put me in jeopardy." JJ said praying the teenager would allow her back up.

"I…Alright." Mylo said allowing JJ to open the door all the way and they shuffled in.

"Mylo, Hey. I'm Jennifer, you can call me JJ, that's my team left to right Morgan, Rossi, Emily, Hotch, and Reid." JJ locked on to the boy heart racing, he couldn't be any older than sixteen.

"I…I don't want you to come any closer!"

"I wont, they wont."

"I want your guns…" Mylo asked unsure of himself.

"I can't do that Mylo. Mylo I'm here to help you… I know you don't want to be here."

"Yes he does. Mylo planned all this didn't you?" An older male figure stepped up from behind a half wall.

"Stop right there!" Morgan yelled gun aimed at him.

"I'm unarmed." The boy smirked. "Mylo here came to me with these plans on how to retrive revenge on everyone who's ever hurt us. Isn't that right Mylo?" the older boy ran his hand down Mylo's right cheek in a way JJ felt was almost loving.

"Mylo it's ok, just look right at me." JJ coaxed smiling at Mylo when he locked eyes with her again. "Nothing's going to happen I promise."

"Funny things promises, don't you remember your dad promised you that he'd never hit you again? Erica promised to never leave you."

"Don't listen to him Mylo."

"Mylo." The elder boy pulled Mylo's jaw till he was forced to look at him. "You will not disobey me!"

"Duke…it's ok. I trust you." Mylo said to the other boy and was immediately dropped to the ground. The older boy, Duke, moved away from Mylo and down the stairs he blocked.

"Mylo I trust that you know the plan and stick to it?"

"Yes Duke."

"Mylo…You don't have to do this." JJ pleaded.

"Mylo, loyalty is with me. I'm going to check on your brothers."

"Duke! Stay here!" JJ yelled making Duke laugh at her.

"Kill me." He said and walked down the stairs.

"Morgan… No." JJ focused on Mylo. "Mylo, you can help these people, look at them they're your class mates! They're scared, just like you. Mylo who are your brothers?"

"Donovan, William, Edmond, Ethan, Duke and Erebus."

"Mylo, That's only 7."

"Talon."

"Ok, Mylo…Erebus and Talon aren't names used very often anymore."

"Talon is Talon he's part Indian. Erebus…is…"

"Erebus was put in foster care before he was 2 his real name is Adrian but no one calls him that… He looks like an Erebus." A girl from the 30 or so of kids Mylo was put in charge of spoke up.

"Thank you." JJ smiled at the girl.

"Erebus isn't going to be happy you spoke."

"Mylo everyone knows Duke is in charge."

"Actually…" Reid spoke before he could get a hold of himself.

"Reid go ahead."

"He believes he's top dog but, he's not. Someone has control over him still."

"Me" Another male walked over to the crowd, the team watched as the tan skinned boy slid over next to Mylo, his short black hair slicked back out of his face unlike Mylo's.

"Erebus?" JJ asked warily.

"Yes." The boy glared at JJ before turning to Mylo again. "Mylo, go I want you to run." Mylo nodded and stood up to leave.

"Duke, bring the other brothers." Erebus said before Mylo left and 6 other boys appeared from all around.

"Hotch…" Emily leaned over. "We're surrounded."

"Mylo, tell Sarah we said hello." Erebus said calmly.

"But…" Mylo turned around and quickly realized what was going on. JJ jumped up and tackled Erebus just as he pulled a pistol and shot at Mylo. Havoc broke out and shots fired all around the team. Emily took aim at Duke while Reid took aim at Mylo.

"Mylo! Get down!" Reid yelled not wanting to shoot him. Mylo locked eyes with Emily and fell to the floor cracking his jaw on impact. Emily never took her aim off Duke but refused to pull the trigger till he moved. When he moved his arm under his coat Emily took both his knees out. Emily immediately jumped up and ran over to JJ who was fighting again Erebus to get the upper hand. Emily pulled at JJ's shoulders and drove a hard kick to the boy's head.

"Emily! JJ! You two alright?" Hotch asked checking on the 4 boys who lay dead on the ground.

"You ok?" Emily asked JJ. JJ nodded. "Yeah."

"Mylo?" JJ asked wrapping her arms around Emily.

"He'll be ok." Emily said holding JJ close.

"It's not his fault."

"I know…Erebus is his brother. I noticed." Emily said.

"Duke killed the families." Erebus said shaking his head as he woke. "Duke is our eldest brother."

"Wait…Are you all related?" Emily asked.

"Yes. Either same father, or same mother." Emily and JJ looked around at the boys, at the now ruined family that lay on the ground.

"We need a medic!" Morgan yelled out the door, filing the hostages out of the building.

"Emily," JJ smiled puling Emily down to her, she kissed her lightly then whispered to her. "What do you think of Jaden for a boy's name?"

"It's ok…" Emily said pulling back up looking around again then her head snapped back down looking at JJ. "Wait! As in our boy?"

"Or girl." JJ smiled and Emily picked her up and swung her around.

"Yes!" Emily grinned from ear to ear kissing the top of JJ's head.

Father of Mine is next. Read and review, all names that aren't from the show are from my friends, some part of the challenge.


End file.
